The Story of Something
by IchiIchigo
Summary: This is a story of what happened to Zelos the first time I played ToS...It's really funny (that's what my friends say), R&R Please, and no flames please. PG-13 for language.


Zelos: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME OFF!!!!!

Ichi: I'm sorry Zelos.

Zelos: GRR! I'M TOO HOT TO BE KILLED OFF!!!! GAAAH!!!

Ichi: Gomen, gomen.

Zelos: AND THE WORST PART IS THAT YOU LAUGHED WHEN I DIED!!! ...I thought I was your favorite...(pouts)

Ichi: It's not my fault you were wearing…That...Pfft…(starts laughing insanely)

Lloyd: Uh, yes it is...

Zelos: Thank you Lloyd! (hugs) I knew you were my best bud!

Lloyd: But it was funny...(laughs)…Get off me…TT

Zelos: Gee thanks...glares Some best friend you are.

Ichi: I'm sorry, but that costume for you was hilarious! I'm sorry I just forgot to change you out of it before we got to the Tower of Salvation...

Presea: I must side with Ichi, it was quite...Funny.

Zelos: Not you too Presea.

Lloyd: Well it's soooooo funny, that we decided to grace you all with this little bit of hilarity, brought to you by Team Symphonia.

* * *

**The Story of…Er…Something…**

Once upon a time, in the land known as Ichi's room there lived a girl well, named Ichi. It was quite a messy room, but that has nothing to do with this. So Ichi and her sister, known as "Hey you" in this story had been playing a game known as Tales of Symphonia, for quite sometime since they had gotten it at Christmas. It was about 8 o'clock when they decided to take a break and do some rather interesting side-quests to get some cool costumes for Lloyd the Stampede and his team of hero-y type friends. One side-quest involved Lloyd the Stampede and his friends to venture to the paradise known as Altamira, owned by El Presidente Regal's company the Lezoreno Company.

Now, outside of the hotel they were to stay at, there was a fat lady blocking the entrance. Lloyd the Stampede wanted to get past, but she said that she had lost her four children, and if he found them, he would get a free present and she would move her enormous butt out of the way so they could enter the hotel. Well, everyone likes free stuff, so Ichi and "Hey you" made Lloyd the Stampede say yes to the lady's request.

At the end of the day, and after much persuasion to get the four children to go back to their enormous mother, they finally gained entrance to the hotel, and a package awaited them at the front desk. Well, Lloyd the Stampede, Colette, and Sheena were all very excited, and they all got swimsuits! Yay for Lloyd, Sheena and Colette! But there was one left…Now Ichi had to make a decision. Did she give the last one to Zelos Wilder, the perverted idiot Chosen of Tethe'alla, or to someone else? "Hey you" wanted to give it to El Presidente Regal, but Ichi told "Hey you" it was her game and picked Zelos, because her was uber hot and sexy even if he had long girly hair. At least he didn't look like Allister from Yu-Gi-Oh.

So, all the characters went to the beach. Ichi and "Hey you" were laughing hysterically as soon as they saw Ichi's Zelo Welos. Yes, he was in a black speedo, and aviator sunglasses. He tried to get Lloyd to help him pick up girls. Yeah…So anyways…

Later, the talented video gamer Ichi was kicking much ass against monsters and shiz. Much, much happened during that time. They did much Yggdrasill ass kicking too.

"Damn you Mithos Yggdrasill, I will kill your sorry ass!" she cried when she was nearly defeated, but a few life bottles and apple gels did the trick to get Lloyd the Stampede and his team into gear and we beat Mitho's sorry ass. Yay!

So much, much more happened in between, and Ichi and "Hey you" got many more costumes…Then they headed to the Tower of Salvation to go and save Colette, who had been captured by…Uh…It was either Yggdrasill or Yuan or Kratos…Ichi forgot.

So anyways, as they headed up the stairs…Zelos betrayed team Symphonia. Ichi was very sad…Very sad indeed…But she was…Laughing? Why? Why would Ichi be laughing when her Zelo Welos had betrayed the team of weirdo heroes? Why? Because Ichi for got to change his costume back to normal for this sad and serious time. Yes, Zelos was in his speedo.

Ichi and "Hey you" were laughing hysterically when he was being all serious and all "Lloyd, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass." But we love Lloyd and we would never allow Zelos to kick Lloyd's ass. So when the fight began, suddenly…!

* * *

Lloyd: Suddenly what?!?

Zelos: Baka! You were there remember!?

Lloyd: No.

Zelos: Idiot.

Lloyd: You're the idiot.

Ichi: smacks them over the head w/a plastic hammer SHUT IT LLOYD, ZELOS OR I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!!!

Lloyd/Zelos: cowering Yes ma'am.

Ichi: That's better.

Presea: May we finish the story now.

Ichi: Yes, Presea, we're getting there. Ok, now then where was I? Oh yeah!

* * *

Suddenly! Zelos had changed into his normal clothes as he and Lloyd the Stampede dueled until the death. In a raging battle of many tempests and sword rains from the good team, and angel tricks from the other. But in the end…Dwarven Vow #7 came to be true: Justice and love will always win.

* * *

Lloyd: I hate that vow…

Presea: Please be quiet, I'm listening to Ichi's story.

Lloyd: Yes Presea…

* * *

So as soon as the vicious battle was over, Zelos fell, dying…Ichi was extremely sad, but…She was laughing again…Why? Why would she laugh at such a crucial moment in the game. When her Zelo Welos was telling his ex-team that it was better this way. That his life had no meaning, and that he wanted his sister Seles to take over being the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Why would she laugh?! Did she have no feelings for her dying Zelo Welos?! Well, that's enough stupid questions. After the battle, when it flipped back into cut-scene mode, Zelos had indeed returned to being in his speedo and shades while he died…It was very sad…Yet...Insanely funny. I mean, he went from being serious and betraying us in a speedo, to fighting us in normal clothes, and then to dying in his speedo…Good times. This is indeed a true story…I wouldn't be able to make this up…Or would I?

* * *

Zelos: I can't believe you killed me.

Ichi: If you were really dead, then you would be here right now, now would you?

Lloyd: Nope…

Presea: No, he would not…But then, maybe it is best for him not to be here. I do not know.

Ichi: I suppose I owe you for killing you huh?

Zelos: evil look Why yes, I think you do…How about a kiss for all your trouble?

Ichi: O.O (blush) Uh…

Yami: Hey! Why haven't I appeared in this at all!?

Ichi: Oh look, it's Yami! Hi Yami! (hugs)

Yami: glares at Zelos

Zelos: sticks tongue out at Yami

Presea: This could be interesting…Let us go Lloyd. We will watch some TV.

Lloyd: Sure…

Ichi: I'll go with you! Sayonara!


End file.
